<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Name by WriteMessyShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138156">Her Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyShit/pseuds/WriteMessyShit'>WriteMessyShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Hokage Uchiha Madara, Love, Mentions of Sex, Pets, Pregnancy, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyShit/pseuds/WriteMessyShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home from a hunting trip, Madara finds a stray kitten and decides to bring it home to his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made using this post from @theobviusnerd-1 on Tumblr:</p><p>"Madara stans hear me out :<br/>Madara and black kitten he find while he was in his way home."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stormed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually the hokage couldn't quite go anywhere without the company of guards. Madara could feel when they were watching him, even from a veiled distance. It still made him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, on his own, he made his way to and back from a hunting trip with his prized falcon. It had been a wedding present from his clan elders, one of the few gifts he actually enjoyed. His new wife adored the bird more than Madara expected. Kyoko was full of surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to name the thing Sora. A rather on-the-nose name in Madara's taste. Metaphorical names seemed too literal, too obvious and thoughtless. Not that Madara would have called himself a poet. But 'sky' was a silly name for a bird, in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they settled on Kashikoi. 'Clever' was what it meant. A bit literal still, but more thoughtful. It fit the young falcon well enough. And it made her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara never thought he'd have a wife. When Hashirama posed the idea, Madara wanted to turn it down. But it turned out there was much more to this hokage business than he had bargained for. Duty was one thing, but public image was another. And Madara needed to soften his image, according to Hashirama. So, a wife was in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a wife he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara wasn't sure if his marriage was normal. He didn't have many examples to look up to. People's private lives generally weren't of interest to him. He never went looking for approval. But somehow, he felt awkward. Out of his comfort zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, it was just her. As it would be with anyone, Madara imagined. Newlyweds, especially the truly arranged marriages, were rife with awkward silences and slow learning. They were hardly expected to be romantic—this was a purely political match. Kyoko Ōkami had no shortage of political experience and potential. She also had no shortage of confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding night proved that. She was good when it came to sex. She knew exactly how to fake it, almost to the point of fooling even him. It was to be expected from a former prostitute, Madara supposed. But beneath that layer of seduction was merely another layer—fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they were both a bit terrified. Madara was the most powerful man in the ninja world, to anyone's knowledge, and everyone wanted to topple that. He didn't trust the idea of marrying an old clan enemy, but keeping your foes close was indeed the old wisdom. But, as it turned out, his enemies were indeed hers as well. After all, any daughter sold into prostitution by her own parents would be rife with vengeance. Madara didn't know why he hadn't thought of that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, they were, oddly enough, on the same page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was confusing. He never imagined letting someone in. He didn't even try to let her in. It just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her to see his falcon, and the falcon got a name. Then, she wanted to come along to his meetings. He let her, and soon enough it was impossible for him to leave without bringing her along. They could speak to each other with just a glance, just a touch. And then, of all things, after years of never ever wanting children in the slightest, Madara listened to himself say he wanted to try for a baby. Enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was falling in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pregnant now. At home, and waiting in the dry warmth. How had he gotten here? Standing here under his umbrella, in the pouring rain, holding onto the meat caught in his hunting trip, feet soaked and cold, but his mind overjoyed—how was it possible to be in such a different spot, but in the same place at the same time? Only two years ago, this village had just been born from strife. Only two years ago, his own brother had died. Only two years ago, he couldn't protect his clan, and Hashirama made him hokage, incapable and depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry emanated from the brush along the road. Madara stopped. It was already so dark in the evening rain. The cry was barely audible, high-pitched. It sounded again. Some kind of animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped slowly toward the bushes, kneeling and parting the leaves with his hands. A pair of eyes and tiny teeth hissed back at him. A ball of black soaked fur that dared call itself a kitten stared back at him. It tried to run, but Madara's hand was too quick. God, what was he doing, just snatching up a feral kitten like this? Kyoko loved animals. He supposed he loved animals too. Maybe he just loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten's pink paws flailed desperately in the air as it cried, dripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hush."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Kyoko found out she was with child, what should have been purely happiness was plagued with fear. What kind of father would he be? He, who couldn't protect his own clan? His own brother? He didn't want to be like his father, Tajima. Kyoko didn't want to be like her parents either. But the baby was coming regardless. And their parenting would be subject to the entire village's scrutiny. As if they weren't already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara held the kitten against his breast. It's claws dug into his shirt, piercing his skin as it clung to him for dear life, screeching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fine, you little imbicile. I'm helping you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its fur had already soaked a wet spot in his shirt. He rolled his eyes as the thing continued to cry, ignoring all logic. Was this how children would be? He sighed, picking up his pace again, shifting the umbrella. As he walked, slowly, the little feline tired itself out. Thankfully, no one was out in this kind of weather, so no one would see him cradling a stray kitten. He was surprised it had quieted down so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally home, he stepped through the door and slipped off his shoes. Ever attentive, Kyoko heard his approach before he even came in, and rounded the corner to greet him. Her belly was already starting to show beneath her yukata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say a word, her eyes widened at the cat on his breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's probably wild," he cautioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did it bite you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. "I'm surprised." Deftly, she took it from him as he shook off the umbrella outside. When he turned back, she was looking at him sideways. "Are you wanting to keep it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the house?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cats are destructive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dried it with a towel, and it started to cry again. Her face contorted into sweet sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madara..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd better name the thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, turning it and lifting its tail. It started to growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, it's wild."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him, her hand absentmindedly resting on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat. He kept his face in check and passed her to prepare the fresh meat. As he started to skin it, her familiar touch rubbed against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cut some for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his knife and filed off a sliver of meat for the kitten. Kyoko had it swaddled now in the towel. It's eyes were wide and dilated, but it's cries had stopped. He held out the piece to it. It sniffed, and the meat touched it's nose. It licked it's lips, but didn't take the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll work on her," she said. Madara shook his head. He held the meat out to it again. It sniffed again. Slowly, it started to lick. Then, a nibble. And another. Soon, the snack was gone. Madara cut another piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Save some for us," Kyoko whispered, giggling. Madara didn't reply, and he held out another strip of trimmings. The cat gobbled it up. Kyoko's body was now warm against Madara's. His hand had wrapped around her waist. His fingers brushed her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baby girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's her name?" he asked softly. His lips brushed her ear. She smiled. Before she could reply, he squeezed her. "And you'd better not say 'Kuro'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. "Well, don't you say 'Neko' either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Dark'? That's morbid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a look, but said nothing. Glancing at the swaddled cat, she whispered the name to it. Kyoko shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Negative, she doesn't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're the cat whisperer now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just telling you what she said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's hardly spoken to you. She cried to me all the way home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko ran her fingers over the kitten’s nose. It blinked slowly at the touch to its face. Softly, he could hear the tiny rumble of a purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love...” she whispered. If it was to the cat, or to him, Madara didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amaya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." Kyoko looked at him, and then back at the kitten, bright-eyed. "Amaya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found her in the dark, in the rain. It seems appropriate. If that’s not too morbid, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko nodded in a silly way, a gesture meant to tease him. Madara only shook his head and went back to cutting the meat. He set aside a little pile of scraps for the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love." Kyoko's voice was soft over his shoulder. He turned and looked back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'd better be solid at names before this baby comes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. She took a scrap of meat and fed it to the kitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we’ll have anything to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>